Him and Her
by SouthernWolf
Summary: "It's true I love him and I wish he was mine, but...how will I know how he feels…" Fighting over a waffle. ok i need ideas, and if u want me change it to a rated M then tell me
1. Chapter 1

**Him and Her**

 **SouthernWolf**

 **Disclaimer**

 **X-Men Evolution**

 **Romance**

 **Kurt/Kitty**

 **Rated T**

 **Sorry for my grammar and spelling seems that my spell check isn't legit. My beta reader is asleep, I just got one so bare with me. If you are going to be rude them dont post anything. Please R &R**

 **Chapter One: Him**

(Kitty's POV)

He's like, my best friend. We didnt start out that way though. He scared me...but now I like, can't live with out him. He always sits on his balcony at night and stares at the moon, he looks so sad. Amanda dumped him two years ago, I like, guess he's lonely.

I had Lance and boy that was a total mistake, and I came running to him, to Kurt.

He makes me smile, when I am sad. He even makes me laugh when he steals my underwear...for what reason….i'm like, not sure why he does that. His sister, my best friend Rogue tells me over and over that he loves me, like, in love with me.

I will like, admit I sometimes think about kissing him, but then like, I think like, whaty if he doesnt feel the same way, and it makes our friendship awkward. I love him too much to ruin anything between us….wait I love him…

I love his smile, the way he laughs and dance's even when he he stuffs his face. I love how he cheats at games by teleporting to the other side like in football or soccer. I even love that he gets fur in the pool.

It's true I love him and I wish he was mine, but...how will I know how he feels…

 **End of chapter one. IK short, The others will be longer, just right now I cant really see the pc screen it's all blurry so please forgive me….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Him and Her**

SouthernWolf

Disclaimer

Sorry it has takin me so long to update, and sorry the first chapter was so short, ill try and make this one longer

Chapter Two: Her

Ve all make mistakes, and ve are sometimes hard headed, but Keety just doesn' get it. I am so in love vith ze girl, she cant even tell.

She'll come and join me at night, vatch ze moon vith me, or have sleep overs. At times I just vanna pin her down and kiss her like no tomorrow. Zhough I don't vant to lose our friendship, alzhough I don't zhink I can continue being friends vith someone I love.

She runs to me vhen zhings get bumpy betveen her and zhat Lance guy. But she doesn't see how eet hurts me so, I cant be zhere for her any longer, eet kills me inside

End

What do you wanna see in chapter will be an actual story instead of just POV's so tell me what do you wanna see


	3. Chapter 3: Closer

**Him and Her**

 **SouthernWolf**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ok this should be lomger I hope ou emjoy, if you want this to become rated M let me know, bc that can easily be done.**

 **Chapter Three: Closer**

Kurt had actually been ignoring Kitty for the past couple days he thought if he could avoid her the pain in his heart would go away, but when he saw her face, pain was all over again.

It was breakfast and she sat right beside him, he looked away at first, but then she tried to take the last waffle so they fought over the waffle, he tried teleporting it away but she phased, and he she finally put half of it in her mouth and he put his mouth on the other half. They blushed but smiled and Kitty giggld, she pulled her part of the waffle away and ate it. Everyone was in Awe at the sight of the two.

"Oh just kiss already." Evan said said.

"Since you have that much energy, danger room, after breakfast." Logan ordered.

Kurt looked at Kitty.

"Hey it was like, worth it."

 _*Vas did she mean by zhat?*_ Kurt thought to himself.

After breakfast the students suited up. "I'm pairing you up, elf, half pint..."

"He's not an elf." Kitty snapped back. Logan didn't expect that.

"She's not a half pint."Kurt spoke in his German accent.

"Ook...Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, since you made a perfect team at breafast you two are paired up. Stripes Jean, And Scott Evan, it's protect your partner.

Yhey went in hologram form, in the Jurassic period. Even everything in here was suppose to be fake the professor made it where it was very realistic.

Kurt and Kitty were being chased by Raptors. One jumped on Kitty to freaked to phase Kurt grabbed her and teleported.

Rogue and Jean, well Rogue zapped some of Rogues power and they both tossed the T-rex aside like it was paper.

Scott and Evan were being chased by Dilophosaurus, they shot spikes and lasers at it, but more kept coming soon a whole folk and each dinosaurs surrounded each team. Kitty grabbed Kurt by the hand and they ran towards the Raptors phasing right through them, and reaching home base.

"Well we have our winners." Logan announced.

The two were still holding hands, and when they looked at one another they blushed, Kurt was about to pull away when Kitty leaned up and was about to kiss him when they were interrupted.

"Ve need to talk, my room later." He said sounding serious.

Kitty nodded, he let go of her hand and teleported away.

That night Kitty phased into Kurts room.

"Ok ou've like been avoiding me for a while and today, do you like not even wanna be friends with me?"

"Nein. I don't."

Kitty's heart sank. She chocked up. "W-what?"

"Don't cry Keety. I mean...I can't be just just friends vith you, because I love you so much, it hurts."

Kitty walked up to him. "I tried to do this earlier but we were interrupted, she leaned up and kissed his lips … "Kurt, I like love you…."

Cliff hanger

There will be more later


End file.
